


Staking My Claim

by wolfie_slays



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Possessive Behavior, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_slays/pseuds/wolfie_slays
Summary: Anon asked: (Sees your post that says say something sexy...me: ) Rdj being insanely psychoticly possessive and doesnt care who is around or where they are EVERYONE will know Tom belong to him (LOL IDK im hyper as hell right now so dont take this to seriously or better yet DO)





	Staking My Claim

“Tom, get your cute ass over here.” Robert called, beckoning the man over from the bar. 

Tom smirked, tipping his drink in Robert’s direction, before turning back to Pratt, leaning towards the man sat next to him at the bar, very aware of his boyfriend’s eyes boring into him as he fluttered his eyelashes at Chris. 

“I don’t know how you literally get that big.” Tom gushed, reaching a hand over to grip at Chris’ bicep. “I didn’t know it was humanly possible.”

“So much dieting, so many gyms.” Chris chuckled, flexing slightly. “Your boyfriend looks like he might kill me.”

“That’s the idea.” Tom smirked demurely, sipping at his drink, something fruity with far too much vodka. “He’s been ignoring me.”

“Fair enough.” Chris laughed. “I’m happy to assist you in your quest to get laid.”

“Good.” Tom grinned, leaning forward to grip at Chris’ arm again. “He’d better get over here or I swear to fucking-”

“He’s moving.” Chris nodded. “He’s walking over.”

“Fabulous.” Tom smiled with satisfaction. “Thanks, Pratt.”

“What the fuck, Tom?” 

Tom started slightly as he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder, the smell of Robert’s cologne invading his nose. He leant back into the hard muscle of his chest, looking up into stormy brown eyes.

“How can I help you, darling?” Tom smiled. “Ready to go?”

“Pratt, if you ever touch my boy again I’ll throw you through a fucking wall.” Robert stated calmly. “Leave.”

“Sorry dude, didn’t mean anything by it.” Chris nodded with a badly concealed chuckle. “I’ll see you later, man.”

Robert didn’t reply, instead offering a curt nod and tightening his grip on Tom’s shoulder. As soon as Chris was out of the way, Robert had his arms wrapped around the younger man, in a hold that was slightly too tight to be entirely affectionate, and Tom shivered in anticipation. 

“You think that little display was acceptable, honey?” Robert murmured into Tom’s ear, nosing the soft, brown curls. “Really?”

“You’ve been ignoring me.” Tom breathed, trying to sound indignant and failing miserably. “I was trying to get your attention. I don’t like being second on your agenda, Rob.”

“Don’t I know it, sweetheart.” Robert nodded. “And I don’t like it when you wind me up like that. Which you know full well.”

Tom didn’t reply, simply nodded dumbly as Robert tugged him around on the barstool so that the two were facing each other, both flushed from the heat of the club and too much alcohol. Robert regarded him for a second, all sparkling brown eyes and looking _so damn hot_ in that suit, bordering on just too tight. 

“You’re mine.” Robert stated, and Tom nodded. 

“Of course, Rob, babe, yeah.”

Robert raised an eyebrow, before he had a hand fisted in the collar of Tom’s shirt and was pulling him up to press a fierce kiss to his lips, full of heat and possessiveness as Robert pushed his tongue quickly past the seam of Tom’s lips. They were attracting quite a few stares, but neither cared; Robert too concerned with making sure everyone knew that this gorgeous twink was _his_ , and Tom’s brain unable to form any coherent thought with Robert’s body pressed against his. 

“We’re leaving.” Robert instructed, breaking away from the kiss. “Let’s go.” 

Tom slid off the barstool, catching Pratt’s eye from across the dancefloor; the man gave him a subtle wink and raised his glass, and Tom blushed, looking away only as Robert placed a hand firmly on his ass.

“Rob!” Tom hissed, though made no effort to move away. “What are you doing?”

“Staking my claim, hon.” Robert smirked. “Now behave, you’re in for a hell of a night. You’ll never look at another guy again when I’m done with you.”


End file.
